T'was the Heist Before Christmas
by icequeenkitty
Summary: A fluffy little poem about a Christmas Carmelita wishes she could forget.


I know I know... it's not Christmas... but this was written around then. Just a bit of silly self indulgence.. I know I'm not a poet but hey, I never said I was. If you're interested in seeing the illustration I made to go with this by all means go to my deviant art page (the link is in my profile.)I hope to get a real story up here soon but until then hope you like this bit o' fluff.

-Kitty

---------------------------------------------------

'Twas the heist before Christmas and all through the city  
there were lights of all colors and displays oh, so pretty  
The ground and sky scrapers were covered in snow  
setting everything alight with a warm holiday glow.  
But the prettiest sight you could hope to see  
was in the shape of a star on the city Christmas tree.  
It was glistening crystal of the highest degree  
a shimmering cut of rich pedigree.  
It was donated to the city it cost a small fortune,  
and they put it up quickly with no thought of caution.  
She knew better than to trust it safe so high,  
he would try to get it that thief named Sly.  
Inspector Fox was bundled up in her coat, gloves and hat  
and at the foot of the tree she patiently sat.  
The air was so cold her breath curled around  
and her boots had made tracks in the snowy ground.  
"The spirit of Christmas Bah humbug indeed.  
Justice this day is what we all need!"  
She fumed quite hotly.  
She would capture the crew that was so motley.  
Getting back up to restart her rounds  
she heard by a lamppost an odd sound.  
She pulled out her red shock pistol.  
No one would sneak up and steal that crystal!  
Slowly she turned and saw him  
he was sliding down the post with a grin.  
With a festive green scarf and a St. Nick hat  
he steadied himself, mid-slide for a chat.  
Playfully wagging his eyebrows he held his cane over head.  
She saw a small batch of berries and her anger turned to dread.  
"My dear Carmelita what do you know!  
It seems I found you under the mistle toe!"  
"I know what you came to do ringtail  
and I'm here to bring you to jail!"  
The bright red gun was aimed at him quickly  
Sly laughed and hopped off the poll swiftly.  
"Inspector where is your Christmas cheer?  
This is the most romantic time of year!"  
"I'd much prefer a beach full of sand  
over this Winter Wonderland!"  
"Well I think perhaps you would acquire  
a fondness for it joining me by the fire."  
He was distracting her so she would not see  
the Cooper Gang stealing the star from the tree.  
Penelope had gotten the star off by RC chopper.And Bentley hovered in his chair trying not to drop her.  
The Guru brainwashed onlookers like a swami  
he currently had Santa in the state of a Zombie.  
The Panda King and Murray were moving like one man  
Trying to get the star in the back of the van.  
Each giving Dimitri a nasty look  
He had two girls hanging on him like a hook.  
With a shrug and a smile he told them it was no use  
These two hot babies knew that he had the juice!  
They acted quickly while Sly deployed his charm.  
To prevent Carmelita from causing them harm.  
Her patience was gone and her nerves were thin  
the banter would end now she was taking him in!  
"It's Christmas Eve Ms. Fox and you're out in the snow?  
You should be warm and inside with people you know!  
Or perhaps you could not stay away?  
Were you hoping to see me before Christmas day?"  
His smile was bright and it made her heart flutter  
but his arrogance made her want to shove his face in the gutter.  
"Sly Cooper this is it you're going to jail!  
My gift to you is life with out bail!"  
She fired, he jumped and gracefully landed.  
He was so agile and sly as his name clearly branded.  
She readied to fire when she heard an engine roar  
panicked she saw the closing of the van's back door.  
She started to run she would deliver them pain  
but she was suddenly stopped by Sly's cane.  
He hooked it around her stomach snug,  
and without warning pulled her into a hug.  
"Carmelita our Christmas together would have been fun  
but alas I am afraid I have got to run!"  
He kissed her ever so softly on the nose  
but the tingle ran all the way down to her toes.  
He scampered away faster than the flick of a tail.  
She tried to give chase but a ribbon tied her to the rail.  
He heard her exclaim as they drove out of sight...  
"GET BACK HERE SLY COOPER! COME BACK AND FIGHT!"

Sly Cooper and all related characters are © Suckerpunch Productions


End file.
